Cause you're my remedy
by NesseMew
Summary: Hermione acaba de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, justo cuando cree tener estabilidad el ministerio de magia le notifica que Draco Malfoy vivirá con ella por tiempo indefinido. Quizás sea la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos descubran los sentimientos que siempre han estado ahí aunque ninguno de ellos lo quisiera. Primer fic, IC, LEMMON
1. Chapter I You kill the lights

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes y toda su genialidad pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Cause you're my remedy**

* * *

_Capítulo I: You kill the lights_

La guerra contra Voldemort había terminado hace poco menos de un año, los estudios en Hogwarts también había concluido un par de meses atrás, Hermione Granger cursaba la universidad.

Llevaba menos de un mes cursando la universidad, estaba acoplándose a su nueva vida, teniendo un poco de seguridad, con sus viejos amigos a su lado, había recuperado a su familia y tenía estabilidad

Su vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, aun quedaban ciertas cosas que tenía que arreglar pero era feliz inmensamente feliz.

Justo cuando creía que nada más iba salir mal no a ella, no este año.

La castaña pensaba en todo eso con una sonrisa y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta…

Suele asegurarse que después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero eso no aplica con Hermione Granger.

Ella podría asegurarle a todo aquel que dice eso que ellos no sabían absolutamente nada.

Hermione lo había comprobado al abrir la puerta, ante ella estaba la actual directora de Hogwarts.

— Señorita Granger, siento no haberla puesto al tanto de mi visita, fue desconsiderado de mi parte — se disculpo — Pero el motivo de mi visita es de suma importancia.

— No tiene nada de que disculparse — la emoción era notable en su voz — Por favor póngase cómoda

McGonagall entro a la pequeña pero cálida casa de Hermione, sin duda no era una mansión, era una pequeña casa de dos plantas, con una bonita chimenea, un pequeño jardín y un patio trasero un poco más grande que el jardín.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, Hermione no paraba de sonreír, su antigua profesora le hacía sentir como en Hogwarts, esa calidez y esa sensación de paz eran tan agradables.

— Señorita Granger, el motivo de visita como había dicho antes es de suma urgencia — continuo — La paz ha vuelto, sin embargo aun existen ciertos motivos que me preocupan, uno solo más bien y considero que usted es la persona indicada para hacerse cargo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera preguntar o decir algo, Minerva continuaba.

— Sin duda lo acontecido hace unos meses hizo que muchas cosas cambiaran, nos enfrentamos a cosas terribles, muchas lealtades fueron puestas a pruebas, mucho compañeros suyos tomaron decisiones equivocadas que los llevaron a cometer actos atroces, sin embargo el Ministerio de Magia, el Wizengamot y Yo creemos que ciertos compañeros suyos, a decir verdad muy pocos merecen una última oportunidad.

— No comprendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo — dijo la castaña con el rostro repleto de confusión.

— El Sr. Malfoy está en Londres, después de lo acontecido el ministerio tomara ciertas precautorias con él, creemos que merece una última oportunidad, necesita un lugar donde quedarse, consideramos que la mansión Malfoy no es conveniente debido a la ideología que su padre aun mantiene, el necesita estar lejos de esas ideas maliciosas, El Ministerio ha decidido que…

— El no merece otra oportunidad, no vale la pena salvar a alguien como él — la observo con ojos salvajes y llenos de frustración.

— El Señor Malfoy vivirá contigo, todos en el ministerio consideraron de mutuo acuerdo que es lo más conveniente

— ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? — gimió arrugando la cara con desesperación.

— Sé que es difícil— la directora dijo con real simpatía — Pero no existe alguien más para hacerse cargo de esto, no confió en nadie más para que se encargue de esto, La casa es realmente grande…

— El me odia y el sentimiento es mutuo. El es vil y perverso… Y podríamos matarnos…

— No, no lo harán — argumento, colocando una mano en su hombro — Su varita está en manos del ministerio, la casa quedara protegida para que no pueda salir de ella y tu habitación tendrá una contraseña. Confía en mi Hermione, se que puedes asumir

— Debe existir alguien más — suplico la bruja más joven — Alguien más. Quien sea…

—Debido a la situación del Señor Malfoy, no existe nadie más en el que confiemos para hacer esto, Muchos magos y brujas lo odian, los propios estudiantes de Hogwarts lo atacarían si lo ven y los pocos magos y brujas que podrían hacerse cargo, viven con otros casos muy similares al Señor Malfoy — Respondió con tristeza.

— Mis padres son Muggles, mis amigos lo detestan — susurro con desesperación — Necesito tener a mi familia y a mis amigos cerca, con el viviendo aquí…

— Ellos podrán visitarte, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley estaran al tanto de la situación, el ministerio se encargara de ponerlos al tanto, otros miembros de la orden también serán avisados

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — cuestiono la castaña con resignación.

— Por tiempo indeterminado — respondió con determinación — Pese a que las acciones del señor Malfoy fueron deplorables, Albus creía que aun podía redimirse, Severus también lo creía, el Señor Malfoy se negó a reconocerlos, recuerde que el salvo a los gemelos Weasley de morir además pero no menos importante la Madre de Malfoy salvo al Señor Potter.

Hermione quería negarse, quería gritar que no lo haría pero entonces todos esos argumentos cayeron sobre su cabeza como un balde de agua helada, era cierto… ellos tenían una deuda con la familia Malfoy, con la madre del cobarde de Mlafoy… los pocos minutos que ella había creído que Harry había muerto ella también quiso morir… Narcissa había impedido que su mejor amigo muriera. Si ella accedía a vivir con su hijo, la deuda estaría saldada…

— De acuerdo — dijo la bruja castaña con resignación. — Esta bien, lo voy a intentar.

— Ve a tu habitación, el Señor Malfoy vendrá en compañía del ministro de magia, llegaran en unos pocos minutos.

Hermione se puso de pie y subió las escaleras se refugió en su cuarto hundiendo la cara en la almohada, deseando que lo anterior hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto.

* * *

—Esto va resultar bien — intento tranquilizar el mago de tez oscura.

— Estas jodidamente demente — pronuncio él con dureza — Tus ideas estúpidas de reintegración son una mierda, ni si quiera estoy al tanto de quien carajo va a vigilarme.

— Es alguien en el cual confió ciegamente.

El rubio ignoro completamente el comentario del ministro, y apresuro el paso.

— ¿Olvidas que todo el jodido mundo me odia? — siseo el mago más joven furioso.

— Esos argumentos no tienen validez ahora, es mejor que estar escondido en una miserable cabaña en Gales.

Draco apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras del moreno, odiaba que recordaran que había estado escondiéndose como un jodido sangre sucia después de su fracaso, de otro maldito fracaso.

Kingsley se detuvo en una pequeña casa, el rubio dirigió una mirada despectiva a ese lugar, esa casucha no era ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que había sido su hogar casi toda su vida. Kingsley golpeo varias veces, la actuar directora de Hogwarts abrió.

— Kingsley, déjeme a solas con el Señor Malfoy, suba arriba a hablar con ella por favor — susurro la bruja con calma.

Draco tenso los músculos de todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaran blancos.

— No tengo que volver a repetirle lo que cientos de veces le han dicho esta es su última oportunidad — dijo la bruja con severidad mientras fruncía la frente — si usted falla de nuevo esta muerto, si la señorita Granger no hubiese accedido a darle asilo, estaría solo.

— ¿La sangre sucia? — escupió el rubio con repulsión — esto debe ser una jodida broma.

— No vuelva a referirse a ella de esa forma, no es ninguna broma Señor Malfoy, los términos los tiene claros si usted muestra un buen comportamiento podrá tener privilegios como recibir correspondencia, y quizás salir de vez en cuando, su familia se ocupara de sus gastos por lo tanto sus necesidades comuníqueselas a la señorita Granger y recuerde el Ministerio estará atento a cada uno de sus pasos, solo están esperando un único fallo de su parte para mandarlo de por vida a Azkabán.

Mientras Draco temblaba de ira, el ministro protegía la casa al mismo tiempo intentaba reconfortar a Hermione de alguna manera lo cual parecía una misión imposible un aguijón de culpa molestaba a Kingsley, el había sido culpable de echar patas para arriba la vida de una bruja prodigiosa, después de media hora de una charla que intentaba ser reconfortante y optimista el primer ministro decidió retirarse junto con Minerva pues no había mucho más que hacer.

El rubio esperaba al final de la escalera, con el rostro de indiferente, sin duda sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño sino más bien las de un apuesto joven, su cuerpo había adquirido formas musculosas, y su estatura había aumentado pero sus ojos seguían siendo iguales de fríos pero aun eran más crueles. Llevaba como única posesión un baúl.

Draco poso su mirada en Hermione, ella también había crecido, sus facciones se habían tornado más delicadas y su cuerpo ya poseía las curvas de una joven de su edad, sus ojos irradiaban furia y frustración pero ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por más de un minuto, la mirada del joven era inescrutable, ella sin embargo lo miraba como si el fuera el culpable de su situación y ciertamente si lo era, lo miraba como si el hubiera asesinado todas las luces de su universo.

— Es hora de irnos — aviso el mago de tez oscura mientras salía por la puerta y Minerva lo seguía.

Lo último que los nuevos compañeros de casa escucharon fue la puerta cerrarse dando por aviso el inicio del infierno.

Hermione dio la vuelta subió las escaleras con rapidez, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro, ella no iba ser quien guiara al invasor a su nueva habitación.

Entonces Hermione comprendió… que después de las tormentas vienen los huracanes…

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ^^ Es mi primer Dramione y mi primer fanfic, espero y les agrade. Lamento la brevedad del capítulo espero que los demás sean largos.

Y no aquí Fred no muere, me resulta necesario en este Fanfic ^^

Decidi usar como prompts frases de canciones de Zedd, generalmente así serán mis fanfics.

Mil gracias a Ashamed Kawaii por acceder a ser mi Beta Reader pese a lo ocupada que esta y por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas , gracias nena.


	2. Chapter II My walls are paper thin

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes y toda su genialidad pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Cause you're my remedy**

* * *

_Capítulo II: My walls are paper thin._

A ambos los despertó un incesante y desesperado golpeteo en algún cristal.

Draco maldijo a las estúpidas ventanas y a quien estuviera tocando de esa manera, seguramente era algún chiflado amigo de Granger… pero ella ya se las pagaría después. Notó voces provenientes del cuarto de Granger, el rubio se debatía entre dejarla en manos de un posible acechador o esperar a percibir algún problema para intervenir, cuando logró aclarar sus pensamientos pudo escuchar con claridad..

— ¡Es imposible, inaceptable! ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?! — gritó una voz masculina que inmediatamente identifico como la del malnacido de Potter —.scuchó como la puerta del cuarto de la castaña se abría mientras unos pasos hacían eco en el pasillo.

— No existe otra opción Harry, estaré bien — comento la bruja con calma —.

Colérico, el rubio abrió su habitación, no había dormido bien durante casi más de un año y esa noche tampoco lo haría gracias a Potter.

— Potter ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — espeto furioso el rubio mientras sus grises ojos destellaban irrascibles.

Con su varita, Harry apunto a la yugular de Malfoy mientras le miraba iracundo.

— Eso mismo te pregunto Malfoy.

— Harry, el ministerio así lo dispuso, no es lo mejor del mundo pero tampoco es tan terrible como parece — explicaba la bruja en un tono conciliador — por favor baja tu varita.

Este hizo lo indicado mientras miraba directamente a la cara de su oponente.

— Lo sé — respondió con frustración — Encontré una carta al llegar a casa e inmediatamente vine acá.

— ¿Ron Y Neville? ¿Dónde están? — cuestiono Hermione.

— Durmiendo, yo apenas iba a hacerlo cuando leí la carta.

— Potter, así que además de tener complejo de héroe también te va lo de ser un jodido murciélago — Ironizo Draco irritado.

— Lo llevare a vivir con nosotros para que puedas estar tranquila — señaló el mago de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a Hermione **e **ignorando completamente a Draco.

— Estaré bien, será mejor que intentes descansar — La chica sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera volver a la habitación de Hermione la voz de Malfoy se hizo presente.

— No quiero verte por aquí Potter. — siseo el rubio.

— Mala suerte Malfoy, vivo al lado.

Harry entro al cuarto de la joven tras ella y después cerró la puerta con violencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, después de la agitación de la madrugada, había conseguido dormir aunque no tanto como hubiese querido.

Parpadeo varias veces, trago saliva y sintió la boca amarga, coloco la mano en el pecho y sintió lo desbocado que estaba su ritmo cardiaco.

Había tenido otra pesadilla, la misma pesadilla una y otra vez durante toda la noche, aunque francamente no era una pesadilla sino más bien un recuerdo de esos que es mejor olvidar.

Todas las mañanas ocurría lo mismo, tenía esa pesadilla, — con desesperación — deseaba despertar. Al despertar se sentía algo aliviada, tocaba su brazo con ansiedad sentía la cicatriz y esa maldita palabra, podía leer esa maldita palabra sin mirarla, como si su piel se tratara de un libro en braille, cerraba los ojos y la leía.

Se vistió, se miro al espejo y pudo comprobar que su rostro poseía determinación y sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo de voluntad, intento peinar el desastre que era su cabello, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno mientras tarareaba.

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, sintió los parpados pesados, lo habían despertado los pasos al bajar la escalera y luego una serie de sonidos hicieron que fuera imposible seguir durmiendo, algo parecido a tarareos y sonidos femeninos además del sonido de lo que parecían ser utensilios de cocina.

Miro desconcertado a su alrededor entonces recordó que ahora compartía casa con aquella sangre sucia, rechino los dientes, y con frustración estrello el puño en la mesilla de noche.

El se encargaría de callarla, comenzó a buscar en su baúl si algo había hecho bien por lo menos era llenar ese baúl con sus cosas, con muchas cosas así no tendría que soportar colores tan insufribles como el rojo y el dorado, saco del baúl una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, se calzo los zapatos con rapidez y descendió furioso por las escaleras .

Ella continuaba picando fruta, deseando poder salir pronto de lo que antes le había parecido un hogar muy cómodo, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo ni quería nada referente a Malfoy pero ella sabía que debían desayunar juntos.

Escuchó unas pisadas violentas en las escaleras, unos murmullos que destilaban veneno y entonces inhalo aire… — Así que el mortifago no esta de buen este día, ella esperaba la explosión en poco segundos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en el marco de esta se encontraba el rubio, más imponente de lo que recordaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante.

— Estas creándome una jodida migraña — rugió enfurecido — ¿Podrías hacer más puto ruido?

Ella volteo a mirarlo con inocencia mientras ladeaba la cabeza, lo miro como si se tratara de un demente y se giro a seguir picando fruta.

— ¿Ignorarme te parece maduro Granger? — se burlo y con las orbes grises le miraba la espalda como si quisiera apuñalarla.

— Ambos sabemos que soy mucho más madura que tu — Cortó molesta la castaña.

— Solo cállate, solo deja de mover esas jodidas cosas, ¡solo no hagas ruido, joder! — siseo rabioso.

— Esta es mi casa. ¡Mi maldita casa! y hago lo que yo quiera — gritó la mujer.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, ella retrocedió y levanto su varita.

— No te me acerques, Malfoy — Rugió con la voz más intimidante que su cuerpo le permitió, pero el la miraba inmutable.

— Nadie querría tocarte — respondió con desprecio — Te lo advierto o cierras la puta boca o te la cerrare yo.

— Inténtalo — con determinación le reto la castaña . Continuó amenazante — Tan solo inténtalo.

— No me provoques.

— Me voy — dijo molesta la bruja mientras arrojaba el cuchillo al fregadero.

— Lárgate entonces — farfullo el joven mientras se dirigía al comedor, vio a Granger cruzar por el comedor y la sala y cerrar la puerta de un azotón.

Ella había tenido suficiente, visitaría a sus padres y todo estaría mejor, ella siempre se sentía mejor cuando estaba con ellos.

El había explorado la casa, encontrando como único inconveniente el cuarto de la joven cerrado, estaba aburrido jodidamente aburrido, las horas pasaban y no encontraba nada interesante aun.

Decidió esperar en el pasillo de la planta alta y ni si quiera se molesto en iluminar alguna parte de la casa.

Escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y con ansias esperaba.

Ella suspiro aliviada, ese bastardo no estaba y después de un relajante día con sus padres la cosa parecía pintar mejor.

Sintió una mirada y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, sintió un grito ahogado y miro la habitación del mortifago, para su mala fortuna ahí estaba, en el marco, cruzado de brazos y con actitud prepotente.

— Ve a tu habitación y duérmete. — ordeno la castaña.

— No, no lo haré — comenzó a caminar hacia ella — Te encuentro bastante divertida, miserable sangre sucia.

— ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensas? — Preguntó con ceja alzada — Que equivocado estas.

— Todos saben que realmente te importa lo que las personas piensan de ti.

— Tu ni si quiera puedes ser considerado una persona Malfoy. — Espetó, mientras le miraba rabiosa.

— Dime Granger, dime ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a mi? — pronuncio el joven mientras le clavaba su mirada incitándola.

Dentro de Draco había una necesidad imperiosa por saberlo, aunque no tenía idea del porque era así, la miraba con expectación, mientras ella lo miraba implacable.

— Considero que eres la persona más ruin y cobarde que jamás he conocido — pronuncio con lentitud destilando ira en cada palabra — No has logrado hacer absolutamente nada bien más que molestar a las personas intentando hacerlas sentir miserables porque eso eres tu un miserable.

— Me imaginaba…

— No he terminado — rugió interrumpiéndolo — Intentaste ser igual que tu padre, igual de despreciable y malvado.

El joven crispo los puños mientras la rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo.

— te prohíbo que hables de el — siseo —

— Es la verdad, eres un enfermo, un asqueroso enfermo. Siempre creí que había un poco de bondad en casi todos, pero en ti jamás—pronuncio esto último con un dejo a algo parecido a tristeza. — Eres patético, tú y tu padre son patéticos y cobardes, pero incluso tu lo eres más que el ¿Qué siento por ti? Lastima nada más que eso, ni siquiera podría perder tiempo odiándote. Voy a la cama he terminado.

— Es mi turno — dijo el joven con dureza.

— Realmente no me interesa lo que pienses sobre mí.

— Me das asco, por ser la prole de los muggles y por ser sangre sucia. Sabes que no mereces tu magia, no solo tú, todos lo saben, incluso el pobretón de Weasley y San Potter lo saben, por eso te han cobijado en sus brazos porque saben que sin ellos no sobrevivirías. Por eso no puedes aspirar a algo más que Weasley — sus ojos color mercurio brillaban, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y proseguía con malicia — No importa lo que hagas, aun siendo parte del trió dorado y siendo heroína de guerra, tu no eres nada.

Hermione coloco la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, la abrió y la cerro de golpe.

Draco miraba con rabia la puerta de la castaña, por lo menos ya no estaba aburrido, la sangre sucia había resultado ser de gran distracción, mañana podría seguir discutiendo con ella y ponerla en su lugar.

Hermione hundía la cabeza en la almohada, mientras sus bucles castaños caían al lado de su cara, las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir. Sus rizos se pegaron a la cara, pensaba en ir a ver a Harry pero el no reaccionaria nada bien y lo que menos quería era preocuparlo, decidió intentar dormir pero la voz de Malfoy aun seguía rondando en su cabeza y tan solo era el primer día, no quería pensar que sucedería mañana.

Odiaba que él estuviera en frente de su habitación, odiaba que solo unas pocas paredes los separaran, eso no la tranquilizaba, las paredes de su cuarto eran tan frágiles como el papel y temía que en cualquier momento se rompieran en trozos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el segundo capítulo y yo estoy realmente emocionada. Una vez más mil gracias a Ashamed Kawaii, Vlad Tepes y A K.H por revisar esto nwn.

Gracias a **Millie7310 **por el lindo review nwn y a las personas que le dieron follow y fav mil gracias ^^


	3. Chapter III This feeling is heavy

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K

* * *

**Cause you're my remedy**

* * *

_Capitulo III: This feeling is heavy_

El olor despertó al joven, olía bien y un ruido en su estomago se hizo notar, tomo una camisa negra a abotono a medias, un pantalón negro y zapatos a juego, bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, se detuvo en el marco y la observo.

Hermione cocinaba algo, no usaba su varita solamente sus manos.

— ¿Qué carajo haces? — Cuestiono el rubio.

— Preparo algo para que comas. — respondió la castaña sin voltear a verlo.

El rubio enarco la ceja, mientras miraba la espalda de Hermione con frialdad, el esperaba una respuesta, una explicación ante aquel gesto.

La chica suspiro, sabía que él no dejaría de mirarle ni de estar parado en el marco a menos que ella respondiera.

— Supuse que no sabias cocinar sin magia, y aunque quisiera; no puedo dejarte morir de hambre —Explico la castaña.

Draco había estado buscando en su mente cualquier respuesta mordaz, irónica o hiriente, sin duda el no esperaba tal verdad, así de simple, de modo que solo trago saliva y musitó:

— Granger no es necesario que sigas siendo una estúpida Gryffindor, nadie te puntuara por esto.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de frustración y siguió cocinando, pasado unos minutos de silencio por fin ella habló.

— Si tienes hambre, dejare la comida en la mesa.

Hermione camino al comedor, deposito la cacerola en la mesa y tomó la bolsa que se encontraba en la silla.

— ¿A dónde vas Granger? — pregunto el rubio intentando aparentar indiferencia.

— A la Universidad.

— ¿La Universidad? — pregunto el rubio confundido.

— Así podría llamársele, ayudo a un investigador que estudia problemáticas de las criaturas mágicas.

Antes de que el joven pudiese responder o preguntar cualquier cosa, la castaña salió.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Hermione se había ido y el esperaba su regreso, esperaba un nuevo enfrentamiento, apenas y si era lunes, y las horas pasaban tan lentas, había notado como las malditas horas se volvían más largas cuando ella no estaba, los domingos ella salía con sus amigos y llegabas al anochecer; el día resultaba insípido y aburrido sin ella, que jodido sentir.

Draco llevaba pocos días en esa casa pero había notado cosas que sin duda eran curiosas, entre ellas, el que en la biblioteca hubieran libros mágicos y no mágicos, que Granger se bañaba en las noches y emitía sonidos de alivio, cosa que le parecía totalmente exasperante.

Su estomago rugía, esto le orillo a probar el estofado que horas antes la chica había cocinado, al probarlo tuvo que aceptar su delicioso sabor, pero nunca lo diría en vez alta y mucho menos frente a ella, se decia a si mismo que tal sensación era a causa del hambre, en un necio intento de alivio

Minutos después Draco comenzó a pensar en el paradero de Nott, Parkinson y Zabini, habían estado un año juntos, ocultándose y queriendo o no; forjado vínculos. Pensaba en el estado emocional de su madre y una punzada aguzo en su pecho justo al momento. El era la deshonra de su padre, el final de la guerra solo había empeorado el carácter de Lucius Malfoy, el no había aprendido nada de los errores cometidos por su familia y por su bando...

De repente, Draco noto un olor a vainilla y tal vez un dejo a cereza… Supo que Granger estaba en casa, levanto la cabeza y agudizo el oído cual perro de caza, iba a esperar a que ella subiera y comenzaría a provocarle.

— ¿qué tal el día de la alumna perfecta? — pregunto Draco con sorna.

— Bien, gracias.

Draco se sintió contrariado… ella no había comenzado a insultarlo, no le había llamado idiota, ignorante o estúpido hurón…

— Te hice una jodida pregunta, sangre sucia. — siseo.

— Y yo te di una respuesta.

* * *

Hermione había salido de bañarse apenas hacia quince minutos, peinaba su alocado cabello, cuando escucho un estrepitoso sonido y ella se puso de pie y fue al baño.

Ahí estaba el huraño rubio, con los músculos tensos, el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de frustración, Hermione le miraba perpleja, ella no sabía que Malfoy había salido de la ducha hace pocos minutos, que se había puesto la bata de baño y había pasado sus dedos por su antebrazo, recordando que la marca estaba ahí y sin que él quisiera tomarla, que la marca siempre estaría ahí como un recordatorio de sus errores.

— ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la joven mientras tomaba su brazo para revisarlo,

Su mano sangraba, había un trozo de espejo clavado en la palma de su mano, romper el espejo de un puñetazo no había sido suficiente, él seguía colérico, Draco aparto la mano de Granger con más brusquedad de lo que hubiera querido y entre todo ese jaleo un pedazo de espejo se incrusto en la mano de la joven.

El chico se paró en seco y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada y saco de golpe el pedazo incrustado en su palma.

— Dame la mano. — Ordeno la chica, mientras su palma aun sangraba.

El joven hizo lo que ella le indicaba, la chica tomo su mano y la llevo al lavamanos, mientras abría la llave para poder lavarle la herida.

Su mente comenzó a procesar lo que había pasado, ella le había llamado _Draco, no Malfoy sino Draco y _su voz diciendo su nombre sonaba tan bien, mejor de lo que nunca se había escuchado en la voz de cualquier otra persona.

El joven miro la mano de la bruja que sangraba profusamente y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido… la sangre de Granger lucia idéntica a la suya… no parecía sucia o de un color distinto, incluso olía a oxido igual a la de él...

Mientras el reflexionaba sobre eso, la chica comenzó a vendar su mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Duele mucho?

El joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras permanecía quieto. Pasados unos minutos, la chica termino de vendar su mano.

— Buenas noches, Granger — dijo Malfoy con voz ronca

— Buenas noches.

— Gracias Granger— susurro sin voltear a mirarla cuando se alejaba por el pasillo.

Esa noche Draco no pudo dormir, pensando en la similitud que tenía su sangre y la de Granger y en la terrible angustia que le provoco ver a Hermione con una herida así.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Gracias a mis Betas readers Ashamed Kawai, Axel Tepes Y K.H.,

Lamento la demora, gracias a **crazzy76**** , ****Mariane Lee****, ****aRiElLa 95**, **delia, Lorena** y **Dracoforever **por comentar sus reviews me encantan x33 y gracias a todos los dieron fav o follow nwn.

Nombre del capítulo es de una frase de una canción de ZEDD


	4. Chapter IV Breathing you

**Cause you're my remedy**

_Capítulo IV Breathing you _

Los días pasaban, dos semanas transcurrieron y la rutina de gritos y ofensas se volvió algo ordinario.

Draco se levanto poco después de que la joven bruja se fuera, estaba hastiado del encierro y el aburrimiento, debido a eso se vio empujado por primera vez a dirigirse a la biblioteca.

La idea de estar ahí no lo tenía muy contento, no quería deberle nada más a Hermione, porque eso representaba que ella tendría cierto poder sobre él además ¿Qué podía tener de interesante la jodida sabelotodo?, pero la curiosidad parecía aguijonearle cada vez que pensaba en la biblioteca.

El rubio se vistió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, esta estaba abierta, el chico entro con paso decidido, dentro de ella había ocho estantes repletos de libros, estaban debidamente ordenados por tamaños, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, Hermione era una amante del orden al igual que el.

Los estantes eran de madera de cedro, y estaban relucientes, la variedad de formas, tamaños, y colores era impresionante, el joven se acerco a al primer libro que tuvo más cerca, un libro de pasta negra, su grosor era medio y desprendía un olor a paginas nuevas, maldijo a Granger y a todos sus antecesores cuando se percato de que la autora no figuraba entre ninguno de los nombres de autores del mundo mágico. La autora era un jodido muggle, el rubio apretó los dientes… el titulo parecía intrigante algo absurdo pero intrigante, pero el sabía `perfectamente que los muggles eran intelectualmente inferiores, ellos eran inferiores en todo… y eso fue tentativo, eso sería una prueba para mostrarle a Granger lo inferior que eran sus ancestros , el rubio se sentó en la silla puso el libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

Después de leer página tras página, a Draco le embargo una sensación de preocupación, miraba incesantemente el reloj de pared, mirando furioso a las manecillas, ese estúpido libro le había provocado una inmensa angustia y Granger simplemente no llegaba pero cuando regresara le haría entender que nadie absolutamente nadie lo hacia perder el control y mucho menos una sangre sucia.

_Cuando Hermione llego a casa encontró al joven rubio con el ceño fruncido y un aire sombrío que le tomo por sorpresa, ella lo miro e intento recorrer la sala con sigilo para evitar una confrontación, ella estaba agotada y no quería otra batalla con Draco Malfoy.

— Ni lo intentes Granger — siseo el rubio, Hermione paró en seco y respiro profundo. — ¿Dónde carajo estabas Granger?

— En una investigación, Malfoy — espeto la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

— Granger ¿Eres judía? — Pregunto el rubio de golpe, ella lo miraba con confusión— Respóndeme.

— N- No — titubeo la castaña. — ¿Por qué?

El rubio suspiro con alivio y sus músculos parecieron relajarse, la chica reflejaba todo lo contrario parecía confundida y tensa ante la pregunta.

— ¿ y algún antepasado tuyo lo es?

— No, Malfoy no ¿A qué viene tu obsesión con la raza judía?

— Ese jodido libro lleno de patrañas, Granger, tu estas jodida y tienes libros muy jodidos.

— Nadie te dijo que leyeras mis libros Malfoy — rugió la joven — ¿De qué libro hablas?

— Un libro que habla acerca de un genocidio de judíos Granger, ese estúpido libro que cuenta mentiras — grito el rubio exasperado.

— Es verdad, — susurro la joven.

— ¿Qué carajo? — Vocifero el rubio— No mientas Granger, ¿Quiere decir que todos esos jodidos cuerpos carbonizados y todo acerca de campos de trabajos forzados es malditamente cierto?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Hermione comprendió que Draco había leído sobre el holocausto judíos.

— Los muggles son unos jodidos enfermos, cerdos, y asesinos — escupió Draco con ira mientras le miraba indignado.

Granger soltó una risa amarga, mientras se mordía los labios y miraba a Draco con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, Draco le miraba expectante con los ojos abiertos como plato.

— ¿De qué carajo te ríes?

— Tu pensabas hacer lo mismo Malfoy — espeto la castaña airada.

— ¿De qué jodidos hablas Granger? — pregunto.

— De lo que tú, tu padre y todos los mortifagos querían hacer con la gente no mágica y con los hijos de gente no mágica.

— No, nosotros nunca…

La oración se quedo en el aire ¿Nosotros? Draco dudaba furioso, de verdad ¿había sido parte de ellos? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos…

— ¿Qué creías que harían conquistar el mundo mágico y no mágico amablemente? — ironizo la joven bruja.

— No, pero no creo que esclavizarlos y calcinarlos era parte del plan —puso como excusa el rubio y segundos después noto lo tonto que sonaba.

— Claro por eso me torturaron — susurro la castaña.

Esa declaración, esa oración le sentaron al joven rubio como un golpe en el estomago, el recuerdo de Hermione tirada en el piso de su casa gritando de dolor… lo perseguí desde el día que aconteció… y quería gritárselo, quería decirle que sufría pesadillas casi todas las noches pero prefirió mirarla desafiante.

— No, ustedes son peores ustedes atacan a los miembros de su propia raza — susurro Malfoy furiosa.

— Y ¿Ustedes no? ¿Harry, Ron y yo que somos?

Draco se apresuro a formular un argumento en contra de esa pregunta.

— No, Granger , ellos no tienen la culpa de ser judíos, no eligieron ser judíos, no era su culpa serlo Granger.

— Y tampoco es mi culpa ser hija de padres no mágicos, no pedí serlos, es una cuestión biológica y, los hijos nacidos de personas no mágicas no tienen culpa y nuestros padres tampoco — respondió la castaña con naturalidad.

— Tus antepasados quemaron a los míos por ser diferentes — siseo el rubio.

— Y los tuyos mataron a los míos usando esa excusa.

Draco quedo en silencio, no sabía cómo refutar eso el genocidio de muggles e hijos de estos no tenía sentido… las bases de su ideología comenzaban a tambalearse y eso le preocupaba, le causaba angustia, solo quería que ella se callara y dejara de parlotear.

Y al ver como la castaña mordía su labio, al verla tan cerca, el rubio tomo el cabello de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, rozo sus labios contra los de ella y ella estaba inmóvil mirándolo, a el no le importaba la mirada sorprendida de la joven, el comenzó a mordisquear sus labios con desesperación y de un modo frenético introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven examinándola, saboreándola y de repente Draco cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro con horror.


	5. Chapter V I can hear your thoughts

_Capítulo V I can hear your thoughts_

El quería ver que reflejaban sus ojos ambarinos, quería saber que sentía o que pensaba, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el corazón lo tuviera desbocado al igual que él, que el beso que hace poco había ocurrido, hubiese sido el mejor de su vida, que ella sintiera ese jodido cosquilleo que el sentía, lo único que Draco quería era que Hermione tuviera todo ese remolino de confusión, placer y al mismo tiempo desprecio. Y si Granger no se hubiera dado la vuelta, subido las escaleras con velocidad y cerrase la puerta de su habitación, hubiese vuelto a besarla.

El odiaba a la joven castaña, odiaba que ese beso hubiese sido… agradable y placentero y que ella hubiese huido, que ella se largara sin más, dejándolo en el infierno.

El se sentó en la sala, mientras rechinaban los dientes y apretaba los puños…

Las horas pasaron y llego la mañana, y el aun seguía en la sala, esperando a Granger para herirla como ella… demonios ¿El rechazo de Granger lo había herido?

Escucho como Granger bajaba por las escaleras, ella pasaba con pasos sigilosos y no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— Jodida sangre sucia — rugió el rubio con desprecio, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el — No te hagas ilusiones, no te confundas… hubiese besado a Umbridge si la hubiese tenido cerca, sin duda hubiese sido mejor… ibas a ser una follada más, pero deberías considerarte afortunada, debido a tu fealdad y tu estado de sangre, dudo mucho que alguien quiera follarte.

Por unas fracciones de segundo, Malfoy pudo notar que el realmente la había herido, vio su rostro contraído levemente por el dolor, vio como ella se daba la vuelta y pudo ver lo que parecían ser unas lagrimas

Una punzada aguzo en el pecho del joven y se sintió miserable… miserable porque ella ni siquiera lo había provocado, porque ella sabía que el planeaba hacerle daño e intento irse para evitar una confrontación, porque ella esperaba ser dañada por él y eso lo hizo sentir peor, Granger creía que él era una mala persona y le jodío mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que la opinión de Granger le importaba.

Draco creyó que el remordimiento seria momentáneo, pero el remordimiento se quedo con el todo el día.

El rubio no dejaba de preguntarse el donde y el cómo estaba Granger,

El joven no había comido en todo el día, se la había pasado dando vueltas por toda la casa.

Granger era rutinaria y él lo sabía, se había retrasado una hora y Draco la odio por eso… por ser una desconsiderada y dejarlo preocupado,

Noto como la puerta se abría y su corazón volvió a desbocarse, sentía la boca amarga, quería saber si ella estaba bien y si ella seguía molesta.

Su orgullo le impedía preguntárselo, pero su ansiedad pudo más que su orgullo, e intentando disfrazar su angustia con indiferencia hablo.

— Granger — estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder ocurrírsele nada más.

Ella ni si quiera lo miro, se dirigió a la cocina, un sentimiento de angustia se apodero del chico, ella ni siquiera lo había mandado al infierno, o le había dado una respuesta ingeniosa, solo se había ido a la cocina, Draco decidió seguirla para hacer que ella hablara y verla a los ojos.

Ella estaba sentada comiendo cereal, parecía cansada y no se inmuto cuando escucho sus pasos, el tenía ganas de tomar su mentón y hacer que ella lo mirara, pero no lo hizo porque no quería empeorarlo.

— Granger — repitió el rubio, ella seguía comiendo indiferente.

El sintió otra vez una oleada de frustración y rabia, ella lo ignoraba… ella lo escuchaba y solamente no respondía.

Ella puso el plato en el fregadero, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, el rubio se coloco en la puerta bloqueando la entrada.

Y ante sus ojos sucedió algo impensable, Granger convirtió su bolsa de mano en un traslador, lo tomo y desaprecio en el acto.

Ni siquiera lo había visto… ella había preferido dejar de cenar , había rehuido de su mirada y había preferido realizar irse en un traslador y eso lo desconcertaba, pero sobre todo le dolía, le dolía y eso lo preocupaba.

Draco buscaba las palabras, para que Hermione volviera a hablarle, pero de su boca no saldría un lo siento, el nunca había pronunciado un lo siento, el único gracias que había pronunciado era para ella… y a ella no le importaba, y eso lo enfureció.

Draco parecía un león enjaulado, pero no decidió dejar que la joven lo dejara hablando solo, así que el rubio subió las escaleras, después de media hora de sus dilemas internos, decidió confrontarla.

El joven se paro frente a la puerta de la mujer, pero escucho ruidos dentro así que antes de empezar a gritar, escucho con atención y escucho como Hermione parecía gimotear dormida… la chica gemía con desesperación y el Draco supuso que ella tenía una pesadilla y así era, la castaña ansiaba despertar, tenía la pesadilla de todas las noches.

El noto como la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de el… quería despertar a Hermione, quería hacerla sentir segura y eso lo molestaba, le preocupaba el que ella seguiría gimoteando y tuvo ganas de derribar la puerta y de tomarla en brazos, sacudirla y gritarle y quizás solo quizás volverla a besar.

Entonces pudo escuchar como la ventana se abría y escucho una voz, una voz que el detestaba y que le hizo querer romper en pedazos todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente y tuvo ganas de asfixiarlos, asfixiarlos a ambos..

¿Cómo demonios Granger permitía que ese imbécil estuviese en su habitación, cuando hace menos de veinticuatro horas se habían besado? Es cierto, el la había besado a la fuerza pero eso no borraba el hecho de que se habían besado y algo desconocido lo llevo a pegar la oreja a la puerta y entonces escucho con claridad.

— Hermione, Hermione todo fue un sueño, soy yo, soy Harry, todo está bien— intentaba tranquilizar el moreno.

Entonces escucho un sollozo, era la primera vez que escuchaba sollozar de esa manera a la castaña y se sintió miserable por lo que el le había dicho.

— Todo fue tan real Harry— musito la joven.

— Tuve un presentimiento y vine a verte Hermione — explicaba el moreno. — Me alegra haberlo hecho.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza, Potter y su jodido complejo de héroe, habían aparecido en escena como siempre.

— No dejare que ella ni nadie te lastime, no otra vez — susurraba Potter con cariño.

Draco aun no comprendía con claridad que ocurría o con quien soñaba ella.

— Siempre que veo la cicatriz en mi brazo, la recuerdo Harry, la recordare siempre — susurraba la chica con desesperación entre sollozos.

A Malfoy se le erizo la piel al comprender que hablaban de Bellatrix y de la cicatriz en su brazo, y las imágenes de la tortura a la joven pasaron por su cabeza y sintió un nudo en la garganta,

Y tomo una decisión, el se encargaría de despertar a Hermione e intentar consolarla, solo para no tener que soportar a Potter, no había otra razón más que esa o eso quería creer.


End file.
